Horokeu de Ren
by Mamiya
Summary: Horohoro es esclavo de Ren, el príncipe. Pero su hermana está en pelgro y tiene que dejar a su amo por ella, a pesar de que se han tomado cariño. ¿Dejarán que todo acabe así? YAOI HoroRen R&R. Corregido y aumentado(o algo así).
1. Prólogo

**Horokeu de Ren**

Disclaimer: SK no es mío...

* * *

En el reino de Canaan se celebraban grandes fiestas, pues era el onomástico número 15 del heredero al trono, Ren. La familia real constaba de En, el rey, su esposa y sus 4 hijos, que eran: la primogénita, Jun de 22 años que en su condición de mujer no podía heredar el trono y por lo tanto había sido unida en matrimonio con el rey viudo Fausto VIII, rey de uno de los países a vecinos, aliado y uno de los mas poderosos, Selah. La siguiente era Anna de 19, quien estaba comprometida con el joven Yoh Asakura, que era unos dos o tres años mayor que ella. Después seguía Tamao, sin embargo ella acababa de ser fallecer a manos de su prometido Nichrom de Lebana, país con el cual estaban iniciado una guerra con el pretexto del "asesinato". Por ultimo estaba Ren el único varón, lo que lo convertía automáticamente en heredero, por lo cual era el mas atendido de la familia, pues le eran enseñadas toda clase de artes y ciencias, desde literatura, hasta el importante arte de la guerra, esencial para la época.

Sin embargo Ren no tenía ni el menor interés por heredar algo y mucho menos comandar un reino como lo era Canaan. Normalmente estaba encerrado en su habitación leyendo, practicando el uso de la espada y la arquería o cabalgando. Nunca algo más allá de sus intereses personales o las expectativas de sus padres.

Y el día de su cumpleaños no sería la excepción.

Ese día solo se presentó en el comedor para la cena; más, para el resto de las fiestas, no se vio ni rastro del príncipe Ren.

Algunos días después del termino de las celebraciones, En llamó a su hijo, pues tenía algo importante que decirle. Así, Ren acudió de inmediato al salón principal, lugar en donde se encontraba su padre.

"Ren, adelante" dijo En con un tono de voz muy propio de él.

Ren se aproximo a su padre y se detuvo a una distancia considerable, actuando altaneramente como era su costumbre, cruzando los brazos y con la cabeza en alto, haciéndole saber a su padre que debía explicar la repentina llamada.

"Hijo" comenzó En "Con motivo de tu 15º aniversario he decidido darte un esclavo para tu uso personal..."

Ren rió sarcásticamente "¿un esclavo?" pregunto el denotando su antipatía por el "regalo" Sin embargo, En hizo caso omiso de esto y ordeno a sus sirvientes que trajeran al susodicho.

"Creo que puedo arreglármelas sólo, hay suficientes sirvientes y además ¿cómo pretendes que recuerde su cara de entre todos los demás que hay aquí¿eh, padre?" Ren estaba a punto de irse, cuando uno de los guardias llegó arrastrando a algo o a alguien con una cadena que hacia un ruido horrible.

"¡Camina¡No tengo todo el día para esperar a que reacciones" gritaba el guardia mientras jalaba la cadena que curiosamente terminaba en un grillete aferrado al cuello de alguien; sin embargo ese alguien no se quejaba ni se revelaba a las provocaciones del guardia, cosa que llamó la atención del príncipe.

"Disculpe la tardanza, Su Majestad, es todo culpa de éste, parece como si no entendiera lo que le digo" dijo el guardia mientras se arrodillaba ante el príncipe y el rey " �¡arrodíllate" grito con desesperación a tiempo tiraba al suelo a aquel, provocando una débil señal de risa en Ren.

"Ahí esta" dijo En dirigiéndose a su hijo "llévatelo".

Pero en lugar de obedecer a su padre, con los brazos aun cruzados, caminó hacia el esclavo quien instintivamente levantó la vista del suelo al percatarse de su presencia y cruzaron miradas.

Ambos se veían fijamente; la mirada del esclavo parecía que pedía a gritos su libertad, tenía una cara de desesperación y tristeza que conmovió por un momento a Ren, pero sólo dijo "No lo quiero, llévatelo tú, no me importa..." y salió de allí.

* * *

Bueno, este es un capítulo cortito porque es de prueba a ver si por ahí alguien lo lee, y si sí, pos le continúo. 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Horokeu de Ren**

Cap.1: Heroísmo, Honor y Gloria

* * *

Y este es el capítulo segundo, y no tengo nada en contra de los soldados…era un recurso literario, sólo eso.

* * *

Reino de Lebana

-

"Pero señorito Nichrom, tiene que buscar a una esposa, es la regla" dijo muy preocupado Kalim, el paje del príncipe Nichrom.

"Ya lo sé" respondióle este condescendiente. "Es que yo...no estoy listo para una esposa".

El príncipe Nichrom era una persona muy amable, comprensivo y complaciente con las personas del castillo y muchas veces daba una generosa cantidad de dinero, además del de su padre, al limosnero para que repartiese entre los pobres. Tan buena persona era, que todos en la reino de Lebana amaban al príncipe Nichrom aún más que al propio rey, Chrom.

Increíble era pensar siquiera que el príncipe hubiese cometido semejante atrocidad...

Hacia apenas unas semanas de la muerte de la princesa Tamao y sin embargo, el pueblo parecía estar ni lo más mínimamente interesado o al menos enterado de esto, siendo que se había hecho un gran escándalo al momento de la noticia y tan sólo en unos pocos días todo había sido olvidado. Quizá solo era nacionalismo,... o quizás sólo era preferencia por el infante...

Debido a los evidentes problemas entre Canaan y Lebana, el rey Chrom y el rey En habían arreglado el matrimonio de Nichrom y Tamao... quien imaginaría que sólo desencadenaría otra guerra más.

"Kalim" después de un largo rato de silencio, Nichrom habló.

"Dígame señorito" respondió Kalim, tan amable como siempre.

"Lleva esta carta a la reina" dijo él entregando un sobre color crema con sello de cera color rojo custodiándole.

"Si señorito" y Kalim salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando al príncipe en soledad.

El silencio reinaba en su habitación, los colores anaranjados y rojizos de la tarde desaparecían, ya comenzaba a obscurecer.

En el escritorio estaba Nichrom escribiendo otra carta. Esta vez para alguien más, alguien del reino de Nefisesim, para un príncipe del reino de Nefisesim.

"Ohhh, mi amado¿cuando llegaste? No te he oído entrar"

"¿Que dices, no puedo oírte bien...?"

"Ahhh, pero claro que lo haré pagar, como lo hice con ella"

"Ven aquí, Lyserg, a mi lado; eso es, abrázame fuerte..."

"Mas fuerte todavía..."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Entonces solo hay que matarlo a él..."

"Lo destrozaría, como lo hizo conmigo..."

"Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé"

"Es tarde...seria mejor descansar...sí"

Unos minutos mas tarde, Kalim llamo a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, entró.

"¿Señorito...?"

Al entrar, vio que el escritorio estaba salpicado y escurriendo de tinta negra al igual que el piso, la silla estaba tirada, como también varios papeles; las sábanas estaban revueltas y el aludido no estaba en ningún rincón de la espaciosa habitación de aquel.

-

Reino de Canaan

"?Horo-horo!"

Se hoyo el ruido de vajillas cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose a la vez.

Un muchacho peliazulado, con un trapo viejo y semiblanco atado a su frente y sosteniendo sus cabellos, vestido con ropaje viejo y de un descolorido color azul, corría a través de los pasillos del castillo mientras dos cocineras y una ayudante iban tras de él.

Parecía que las mujeres nunca se cansarían, pues ya llevaban un buen rato corriendo y estaban alcanzándolo ya.

Sin embargo él no se daría por vencido tan rápido, tenía muchos asuntos que atender y este era apenas el primer paso.

Su hermana...

Habían pasado el salón principal, las escaleras a las torres estaban ya cerca, y eso significaba que pronto llegarían a las habitaciones reales.

No había que temer, _él_ se había apiadado de Horo-horo, lo había visto en sus ojos; la mirada no miente, eso es un hecho. Conseguiría su libertad a como diera lugar, no había nada más importante en ese momento que su hermana. No podía abandonarla, sobre todo dejarla en manos de soldados; todos saben que es lo que hacen los soldados a las mujeres prisioneras, ellos sólo quieren una cosa, y por si fuera poco, una vez que hubiesen 'terminado' siempre las mataban, siempre. Y él no iba a dejar que eso sucediese, nunca y menos a Pilika, su misma sangre...

Tenia que salir de allí lo más pronto posible...y _él_ le cumpliría su deseo...

Había visto al príncipe subir por esas escaleras y meterse a alguna habitación de ese pasillo la noche anterior.

Es ahí, pensó al ver una puerta conocida.

Para su suerte, una de las cocineras se había tropezado en las escaleras y había retrasado al las demás, dándole tiempo a Horo-horo para realizar su plan.

Trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, la forzó un poco y cayendo en desesperación, se abalanzo contra ella abriéndola de golpe y exaltando al habitante del aposento.

"¿Que demonios haces aquí?" pregunto Ren visiblemente irritado.

Pero en lugar de que Horo-horo le respondiese, se lanzó y se arrodilló a los pies del príncipe y con un lastimero tono de voz, le dijo"Su alteza, por favor"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó de nuevo, mas irritado aún.

Horo-horo pausó y con sus engrilletadas manos tomó la parte inferior de los pantalones del príncipe y casi como un lamento díjole "Por favor alteza, ayúdeme, por favor..."

En ese instante, las tres mujeres entraron a su habitación deteniéndose inmediatamente al ver a quien pertenecía aquel lugar.

Hubo silencio, pero finalmente, la cocinera que estaba al frente, habló "S- su majestad..."

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Ren la interrumpió " ¿Y a qué se debe su atrevimiento?"

" Pe-pero s-su majestad... ese muchacho... su ha-habitación..."

"Yo le di permiso de entrar" cruzo los brazos mientras las veía amenazadoramente...

"¡Pero su majes!"

"¡No me levantes la voz, nadie puede hacerlo y menos alguien como tú...!"

"S-si su majestad" dijo por último la cocinera, quien ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha y sin valor para mirar al príncipe.

"Además..." continuó y para la sorpresa de Horohoro, dijo "el es _MI_ esclavo y puedo hacer lo que se me de mi real gana con él"

Y por si no fuera poco.

"¡Guardias!"

De inmediato unos tres hombres llegaron a la puerta del cuarto del príncipe y esperaron órdenes de aquél.

"Llévensela"

"¡Su majes!"

Horohoro observó como se llevaban a sus perseguidoras, sonrió pérfidamente.

Pronto iría con su hermana...

Pilika...

* * *

TBC 


	3. Capítulo 2

Horokeu de Ren

Cap.2: La prometida de hielo

-

Amo el capítulo 2, porque no es el 1 ni el 3! Jajaja (si, ya se¡pero que idiota!)

-

Castillo de Canaan

-

"Esta bien, Kanna, solo serán unas semanas...y di que fueron muy suaves contigo..." dijo una menuda pelirroja mientras amasaba el pan junto con una rubia de cabellos largos aprisionados en unos hermosos listones negros.

"No, no esta bien, es culpa de ese tal Horohoro" dijo la hermosa mujer peliazulada que movía el asador perezosamente.

"Si Mati no se hubiera tropezado en las escaleras, Kanna no tendría que-" pero antes de que la rubia de pelo largo acabara su frase, la pelirroja habíale hundido la cara en la espesa masa que yacía sobre la mesa.

"¡Cállate Mari!" susurró la ahora irritada Mati a ella.

Y justo cuando Mari húbose liberado para tomar venganza, Kanna intervino "No fue culpa de Matilda, fue ese Horohoro..."

"Pero Kanna...tú..."

"¡Ustedes tres¡Dejen de parlotear! Tienen que acabar de amasar ese pan" les llamó la atención una de las cocineras mayores que acababa de entrar a la cocina. "Y tú Kanna, se te dijo que estaba prohibido hablar con las demás cocineras¡mueve ese asador!"

"Si, señora"

Me las vas a pagar, mocoso...

-

El príncipe Ren estaba leyendo un ancho volumen lleno de relatos en latín, entre tanto que Horohoro trataba de zafarse los grilletes.

"No van a salir si los sigues jalando así" dijo Ren mientras seguía leyendo (tratando de aparentar que no estaba interesado).

"Tu cállate" dijo Horo aun forcejeando con el pesado objeto aprisionante de hierro.

"Hah" rió "¿'tu cállate'¿así tratas a tu salvador?" El príncipe estaba irritado, había cerrado su libro de golpe, lo cual le había hecho maldecir mentalmente debido a que se había lastimado un dedo en el acto...

"No te debo ningún respeto por eso...", la piel de sus muñecas y manos estaban poniéndose muy roja, pero los grilletes estaban casi por salir.

"Repite eso, oh, solo espera un momento..." El infante inhalo aire y "¡Guardias!"

"¿Qué demo?" los grilletes habían salido ya, pero habían provocado heridas con rumores de sangre.

"Anda, repítelo...repítelo y te aseguro que de un tajo y con una hacha oxidada van a cortarte cada una de tus hermosas extremidades y luego..." Ren comenzó a acercase muy amenazadoramente al esclavo siguiendo su detallada explicación "...van a hacer un a cortada..." y con el dedo índice señaló su ombligo "...aquí..." y acercóse sensualmente hacia el al tiempo que su dedo jugueteaba con los ropajes de Horohoro y casi como un susurro vocifero "...y sacaran tus entrañas una por una y las darán a los perros, para que llenen sus estómagos contigo..., 'esclavo',... y todo por decir: 'no te debo ningún res-...' ..."

"¿Nos llamo, su majestad?" era una de las voces de los tres guardias que acudieron al llamado anterior.

Ren miró a los guardias y luego maliciosamente miró a Horohoro, quien estaba literalmente a punto de mojar sus pantalones y suavemente dijo: "Creo que oí un ruido en los jardines¿podrían ir a revisar, si no es mucha molestia..."

Los guardias asintieron y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia los jardines del castillo.

"Ponte esos grilletes"

"¿

por qué habría d-de?" replico algo temeroso.

"¡Guardias!"

Esta vez no tardaron nada en llagar a la puerta del príncipe "¿Que sucede su majestad?"

"Quiero que le den diez azotes y también que lo tengan en los calabozos toda la noche y me lo traigan en la mañana" y señaló a Horohoro que estaba en el suelo.

"Si, su majestad"

Y así dos de los guardias tomaron a Horohoro por los brazos; el que restaba, se inclinó ante el príncipe y los tres salieron de allí. Se podían oír los reclamos de Horohoro por todos los pasillos, que incluían maldiciones en otro idioma a Ren y a los guardias que era mejor no escuchar.

Ren rió un poco y tomo los grilletes del esclavo que estaban en el suelo, quizás no era tan mala la idea del esclavo...

-

Ya entrada la noche, la temperatura había descendido bastante, el castillo estaba tan horriblemente silencioso y oscuro que podía oírse como caía un alfiler. Pero los calabozos eran una historia diferente, los prisioneros animaban al unísono la voz de "¡¡Horo-horo¡¡Horo-horo!" mientras que el aludido escapaba de las celdas triunfantemente pavoneándose de sus meritos de escapista y ofreciendo incumplibles promesas de liberación al mismo tiempo.

"Vendré por ustedes, amigos, ya verán" decía triunfante a sabiendas de que no haría nada de lo que prometía.

Haciendo una caravana salió de allí y corriendo se dirigió a la habitación de Ren.

Por supuesto que en el proceso hubo que evitar a algunos guardias, tarea bastante difícil, pero en fin, lograda.

De un golpe, Horohoro abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ren, para encontrarlo completamente dormido.

"¡Oye tu!" gritó al tiempo que entraba en la habitación rápidamente "¡¡¿que demonios pasa contigo!" se puso en frente de la cama, sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta alguna, se trepó en ella y comenzó a moverle como un desesperado "No tenias por que mandar los 10 azotes¡¡esas cosas duelen si no te has dado cuenta!"

"No...quiero..." balbuceó Ren

"¿Qué¿Cómo que no quieres¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el esclavo algo embarullado...

"No... Jun...no te vayas..."

Horohoro estaba realmente extrañado¿Quién era Jun? Y ¿porque el príncipe tenía un tono de voz tan lastimero que rompía el corazón?

"Quiero ir... contigo"

Horo pensó que lo mejor era no molestarlo, de todos modos su espalada estaba lo bastante adolorida como para recibir mas azotes por mal comportamiento, cerró la puerta de la habitación, robó una de las cuantiosas sábanas de Ren y se recostó en el suelo de modo que la cama lo cubriese por si llegara a asomarse algún guardia.

Seguramente salir de allí resultaría algo problemático.

-

El Castillo de Canaan recibía la mañana muy ajetreada como siempre, sobre todo ahora que la celebración de las bodas de la segunda infanta del reino y el primogénito de Gidel, Yoh Asakura, estaba a punto de realizarse.

Sin embargo, siempre había algún problema con la futura novia, que el vestido de la princesa, que a la princesa no le gusta el vestido y hay que hacer otro, que la princesa no quiere casarse por que odia a su prometido, que el vestido ya no esta, que la princesa desapareció y que apareció después de tres días para decir que no quería casarse...

La princesa Anna realmente era una princesa muy caprichosa, no se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanas y que decir de Ren, prácticamente no existía para ella y viceversa. Anna siempre torturaba a los sirvientes y por ese hecho su padre jamás pensó siquiera en darle algún esclavo como a Ren o a Tamao.

A la edad de 17 cuando, conforme a la tradición de su país, había que buscarle un marido, sus padres y la muchedumbre habían perdido toda esperanza acerca de su matrimonio, pues no había príncipe que quisiera casarse con Anna y en su lugar pretendían a Tamao debido a que, aunque Anna fuese mucho muy hermosa, era tan antipática y fría que sin duda inspiraba terror a cualquier hombre de buena posición que la conociera.

Y a pesar de su singular actitud, hubo un príncipe que llenaba todos los requerimientos y recuestas que Anna pedía, su madre pedía, su padre pedía y todo el mundo pedía. Lo más extraño era que ya se conocían y aun así, Yoh estaba mas que feliz con la boda.

Faltaban tan solo 2 semanas para que se celebraran las bodas y Anna había desaparecido de nuevo.

Esa misma mañana la madre de Ren entró a la habitación de su hijo y de inmediato ordenó que no dejaran pasar a nadie al aposento.

La mujer se aproximó lentamente al lecho de Ren y se sentó junto a él procurando no despertarlo; aparto los violáceos mechones del rostro del príncipe y admiro un tanto preocupada al muchacho que placidamente dormía.

"Ren" llamó algo dudosa de obtener respuesta "Hijo, despierta..." llamó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez procuro elevar el tono de voz con el objeto de despertarlo.

El príncipe se movió un poco revolviendo las cobijas y perezosamente preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba de igual forma "¿Madre...?".

La reina sólo se volvió y le sonrió algo luctuosa.

"¿Qué pasa, madre?" trato de inquirir la razón para que su madre se le hubiese presentado de aquella manera.

Se levanto de la cama y las enaguas de su divino vestido azul se desplomaron en el suelo haciendo un gracioso movimiento.

"Anna ha vuelto a huir"

No es que no le importara, pero sinceramente él y Anna habían hablado formalmente tan pocas veces que podían ser contadas con los dedos de las manos, era muy común que se vieran una vez a día y nada más. Además ninguno de los dos manifestó nunca indicios de simpatía en todos los años que llevaban de saber el uno del otro.

¿Anna...?

Indeliberada e involuntariamente lo único que salió de su boca fue un insensible "¿Y...?" que desencadenó una reacción colérica, pero disimulada, en el hermoso rostro que portaba la actitud afable de su madre.

"Irás por ella" ordenó con el mismo tono dócil que había estado usando a pesar de que la rabia la socavaba por dentro.

"¡Pero madre¡Si se fue es su decisión¡No hay razón para que obstaculices su deseo! Además ella siempre hace lo que siempre ha querido".

"¿Qué has dicho?" sin duda esto ultimo había hecho que la reina cambiara su inmutable semblante a uno lleno de disgusto y casi cólera.

"Irás por ella, Ren, es una orden"

Diciendo esto dio unos pasos hacia a la puerta y finalizó diciendo "No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono," pausó "No volverás a entrar al castillo si es que no vuelves con ella..."

"Ahora toma tus cosas y vete"

Y salió de allí.

"Hmf..."

"Que carácter ¿no?" dijo una voz detrás de Ren causando que este saltara del susto y casi cayera al suelo.

"¡¿Que demonios haces aquí¡¡Me asustaste, so animal!"

"No¿en serio, pensé que esa era la reacción que tenías con toda la gente"

"¡Agh! Vete al demonio"

"Claro, para que me encuentre contigo de nuevo. ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso de los azotes!"

"¿Eh, ah, ya veo¿quién te trajo?"

"Ja¿quien crees que soy, no iba a dormir en un lugar tan repugnante como ese, estaba lleno de cadáveres ¡y olía horrible¿Crees que es agradable estar en un lugar que huele a muertos pudriéndose y sangre, pero como el señorito no sale del su cuarto..., apuesto a que nunca has visto como matan a alguien, principito"

"Hn"

/Así que vino él solo, y durmió…en mi cuarto/ Imperceptible el rubor que teñía sus mejillas /que esclavo tan…voluntarioso, Ren había comenzado a hacer una maleta con lo necesario para un viaje de por lo menos tres días y cuando hubo acabado, se puso sus botas para montar y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto. "Solo falta la comida..." se dijo a si mismo.

"Vamos" dijo Ren a Horokeu

Horokeu, que jugaba con papeles del escritorio de Ren, lo miró extrañado "Ahh… ¿A…dónde?"

"Ahh… ¿Por mi hermana?" respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

El príncipe salió de la habitación seguido de su esclavo.

Horohoro pensó que si pudiera presentarse la oportunidad, huiría de Ren.

Fueron al establo y Ren fue por su hermoso caballo blanco mientras que a Horohoro, que por supuesto cargaría el equipaje(a regañadientes) le fue proporcionado una yegua de un lindo color café claro.

Se habían alejado una distancia considerable cuando Horohoro pregunto "Y si se puede saber... ¿en donde piensas buscar a la tal Anna esa?"

"Confiaba en que tu me dijeras en donde podría estar"

"¿Qué? Se supone que TÚ sabes en donde vive tu hermana, no yo; yo no la conozco ¡Cómo se supone que lo voy a saber¡¿Eh¡¡¡Anda dime!"

"Por favor, cállate; era una broma so torpe, vamos a Gidel"

"¿Gidel¿Y que tiene que hacer esa ahí?"

"Ahí estaba la otra vez, por que fue a ver a su novio"

"Ahhh"

Cabalgaron durante medio día sin decir palabra alguna. Seguramente faltaban algunas horas para la media noche, así que ambos decidieron descansar. Hicieron una fogata y Ren comió un refrigerio mientras Horohoro babeaba su camisa por el antojo y trataba de robar un pedazo de comida de cuando en cuando, sin mucho éxito.

"Oye, principito" comentó Horohoro una vez que Ren se hubo apiadado de él dándole un trozo de refrigerio.

"¿Que, rata?" contestó de igual forma.

"¿Quién es Jun?" preguntóle imprudentemente el esclavo que devoraba su pequeña ración.

Ren por su parte estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el pedazo de comida que traía en la boca.

"...aba...hhh..."

"Interesante...y dime, si es que esta vez puedes articular alguna palabra¿es tu hermana?"

"Si..." dijo. "Quien te manda a preguntar semejante cuestión" señaló algo molesto.

"¿Por qué¿es que te gusta mucho?" cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Claro que no, enfermo!" replico el príncipe.

"Entonces¿como es que sueñas con ella?"

"¿Y que si sueño con ella¡eh, alimaña?"

"No es para que te enojes, principito, yo se que se siente"

"¿Qué?"

"Pues yo tengo una hermana menor, que dejé allá en mi tierra; y esta sola ¿Sabes? No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de verla otra vez"

"¿Y tus padres?" preguntó Ren.

"No tengo, los mataron hace unos 7 años" dijo inmutable Horokeu, como si fuese lo más natural.

"Oh"

Fue lo único que atinó a decir Ren; él no tenía la mejor relación con sus padres, pero jamás se atrevería a hablar así de ellos.

Después de esa breve conversación, los dos trataron de dormir

"Oye..."

"¿Que?"

"¿Como te llamas?"

"Horokeu Usui, pero si te confundes, me puedes decir Horohoro"

"..."

TBC


	4. Capítulo 3

**Horokeu de Ren**

Cap.3: La leyenda del bosque Vyla

* * *

Y el capitulo tres, de una vez les aviso que la leyenda esta…que nomás deprime ¿por qué escribo tan feo?.

* * *

Castillo de Selah

-

El rey viudo de Selah ama mucho a su prometida, sin embargo¿como será capaz, aquella de Canaan, de remplazar a la reina Eliza, su prometida es de buen corazón, lo hemos visto, así es; pero, la diferencia entre ellas dos es tan grande que hacen ver mal a la primogénita del rey Guerrero. De todos modos, nadie quiso la boda desde un principio. Es una pareja que no debió ser, como tantas en este mundo; la señorita Jun va a sufrir mucho, la señorita Jun va vivir a la sombra de la siempre amada reina de Selah...

-

"Madre"

"¿Que sucede, Ren?"

"Jun regresara con nosotros ¿verdad?"

Su madre no respondió, solo tomo la mano de su hijo y salieron del salón principal.

-

_Jun ya no esta aquí, Jun se fue ¿por qué?; _

Yo sé que Jun no es feliz, no es feliz porque no esta conmigo;

Jun debería estar conmigo y no con ese señor.

El pequeño Ren tomo la daga de esmeralda que su padre siempre traía consigo y se dirigió a la habitación nupcial.

Ahí, el rey Fausto y su esposa dormían placidamente.

Ren entró a la habitación sigilosamente; de igual manera se presento ante el adormecido rey y alzó la daga que traía en sus pequeñas manos...

"?Ren!"

_Las hermosas manos de mi hermana Jun estaban sangrando, la daga había caído al suelo y ella me miraba como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. _

¿Qué fue lo que hice que provoco la mirada de odio de mi hermana?

A la mañana siguiente regresé al castillo sin mis padres ni mis hermanas.

Jun no me volvió a hablar de nuevo ¿Por qué?

Madre nunca me dijo si Jun volvería.

Quiero ir contigo, hermana...

No quiero que te vayas...

Jun...

No te vayas...

-

"Yoh..."

Los gemidos de cierta persona se podían escuchar en la oscuridad...

Anna estaba debajo de Yoh, recorría todo el cuerpo de el con sus suaves pero heladas manos, a pesar de que Yoh, por su parte, estaba estático mientras besaba fríamente a su prometida.

Aún cuando Anna no había besado a nadie más que a su prometido, hasta ella sabía cuando Yoh no estaba siendo 'cariñoso'.

Había algo raro...

Siempre que estaban en Canaan, Yoh era muy complaciente y casi se lanzaba sobre ella como un animal salvaje, sin embargo, cuando estaban en cualquier lugar lejos de su castillo Yoh nunca estaba de 'humor'.

"Anna..."

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo..."

"Sí...supongo"

-

Sin duda el pasto no es el lugar mas adecuado para dormir, si nunca has salido de las camas mullidas y cómodas. Contrario a esto, Ren estaba babeando sobre su ropa y quizás unos desventurados insectos que pudieran habitar por allí.

"Herma...na..."

Sintió el cobijo de una prenda de un material diferente con un olor nuevo para él.

Cuando se despertó completamente, miro a su alrededor y no había nada mas que una fogata apagada, su equipaje y una tela amorfa y extraña encima de él.

"¿Horo...horo?"

Se levantó casi como instinto y se dio cuenta de aquello que estaba encima suyo. ¿Qué era? Una camisola vieja y roída de un pálido color azul que ahora había caído al suelo; la levantó y aspiró aquel delicioso olor a tierra mojada...

"Huele a...él"

Pero su pequeño nirvana terminó con el pensamiento que le hizo preguntarse en donde se encontraba su peliazulado preso. Caminó un poco en aquella dirección y luego en esta otra; finalmente terminó su recorrido al ver que aquel había desaparecido, y turbado se sentó en el suelo pensando en como se le había ocurrido dejarlo dormir libre, lejos del castillo y con todas las oportunidades de escapar.

Soy un idiota...

"Mmmm, hasta que te levantas, pues que ¿en tu casa no duermes, mira ya en donde esta el sol, ay principito¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Que cambio tan repentino.

"¿En dónde estabas?" preguntó Ren mirando a todas las direcciones (excepto la del esclavo).

"Fui por agua, se nos acabo hace rato"

"¿Se 'NOS' acabo?"

"Esta bien, me la terminé yo... pero ya llené la cosa esa, así que no hay problema"

"'no hay problema...' y se llama cantimplora"

"Sí, eso dije yo..."

Ambos, es decir, Horohoro preparó el equipaje y lo repartió entre las espaldas de los bellos equinos y como había dicho Horohoro, el sol estaba justo arriba de ellos, ya era muy tarde, así que tuvieron que apretar el paso.

Había pasado por lo menos una media hora cuando Horohoro se dio cuenta de que Ren lo había estado viendo todo el camino.

"¿Qué?" preguntó incomodo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué me ves, 'su majestad'?"

"¿N-no tienes frío?" cuestiono señalando el torso desnudo de Horohoro.

"¿Eh, ah, no…de hecho tengo calor"

"¿Calor¡Si esta helando?Estamos en invierno por Dios santo!"

"Esto no es frío, nunca has ido al norte ¿verdad?"

Habían pasado quizás unos veinte minutos desde que habían comenzado su plática sobre el clima. ¡Que sentimiento más agradable/ pensó Ren, que por primera vez disfrutaba una conversación con alguno de sus subordinados /Pero que sentimiento mas extraño…/

Y hablando así, les llego la noche.

Las estrellas eran hermosas, brillaban deliciosamente en el obscurecido cielo del Rey En, aún cuando estaban en medio del bosque se podían ver en todo su esplendor. La noche estaba tranquila, se oían los grillos cantar los lejos y los torpes pasos de amo y esclavo sobre sus caballos también.

Y de nuevo con las indiscreciones.

"¿En dónde esta tu hermana?", y alzando una ceja Ren respondiole "¿Cuál de las tres?"

"¿Tienes tres?" extrañado.

"No, pensé que seria interesante inventar familiares"

"Ahh…claro" Horohoro pensó un rato "La uno y la tres"

"Jun esta en... Selah y Tamao..." Ren pausó para suspirar sonoramente.

"¿Tamao que?"

"Esta muerta"

Horohoro dejo de hablar algo apenado por su atrevimiento y de repente sintió como una prenda conocida lo golpeaba en la cara. "¡Oye, yo que de buen corazón te la presto y ve como me la devuelves!"

Pero Ren no respondió y se recostó junto a la fogata.

_Si, eso me pasa por bocón...  
_  
Horo decidió dormir también, sin embargo no pudo, sorprendentemente Ren habló.

"No puedo dormir"

"Yo tampoco"

"Horohoro"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Por qué estas en Canaan?"

"Ahh...pues..."

-

_Le he tomado cariño... _

No voy a decirle...

Pero debo dejarlo...por mucho que duela...

Pilika me necesita y él esta bien como esta ahora...

Levantaron sus espadas contra nosotros, que no habíamos hecho más que existir. Mataron a mis amigos y familiares, sólo quedó ella; pero se la llevaron los soldados a un campamento con las otras mujeres prisioneras.

No me dejaron ir por ella, me golpearon y solo supe que estaba aquí.

Para servirle...

-

"Porque…soy un esclavo"

"¿Has oído la historia del príncipe de Nefisesim?" cambió abruptamente de tema.

"No creo"

"Bueno, es algo larga y quizás para cuando haya acabado de contártela, ya te hayas quedado dormido"

"quizás...habla"

"Bien, hace mucho tiempo se dice que hubo un gran reino más allá de un bosque extraño.

Ahí, reinaba una gran familia, la familia Diethel; que gobernaba con mano de hierro su pueblo y los alrededores. Constaba de tres miembros, los reyes y su hijo, Lyserg. El reino, a pesar de la dureza con que lo gobernaban, era muy feliz; los habitantes estaban contentos con su rey y con su país.

Un día el príncipe se enamoró de un plebeyo, el hijo de un herrero; aún cuando ambos sabían que no podían estar juntos, continuaron su romance.

Su padre se opuso y ambos tuvieron que huir.

Dicen que fue éste el bosque al que llegaron..."

Horohoro miró a su amo maliciosamente mientras éste le devolvía la mirada, contrariado pero sin duda interesado, haciendo que continuara el relato.

"...entonces llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca de aquí y vivieron allí durante un tiempo.

Pero resultó que en ese año, el rey de Nefisesim había muerto por asesinato, algunos presumen que fue su esposa y otros que fue el hechicero del palacio, y por ende Lyserg debía heredar el trono pero, al haber escapado, tuvieron que mandar por él.

Decidieron mandar el jefe de la guardia real, un hombre alto y bien parecido llamado Marco, junto a unos cuatro o cinco soldados más.

Gran error.

Marco amaba a Lyserg, pero nunca se lo dijo, y cuando le encontró en brazos de otro se lleno de rabia y los trajo a este bosque...

Primero asesinó al amante de Lyserg delante de él, y luego mancilló a este reclamándole el engaño de una relación inexistente, dicen que Marco se había vuelto loco.

Así, Marco usurpó el trono de Nefisesim y se cambió el nombre fundando un nuevo reino.

Dicen que Lyserg y su amante quieren venganza...y la tomarán con la vida del último descendiente de la familia de Marco…" finalizó ufano sonriendo a la vez con ojos adormilados pero irradiando felicidad.

"No te creo" proclamó Ren.

"¿Como que no me crees?"

"No lo sé, porque tu historia es estúpida ¿Tal vez?Además dijiste que seria larga y me dormiría!"

"Tu siempre quieres todo ¿verdad?"

"Si y tu historia es una tontería, me ofende el que haya gastado mi tiempo en ti, esclavo soez"

"Tienes el peor carácter"

"Cállate"

"Si, 'señorito'"

Ambos se recostaron en sus respectivos lugares; Horokeu se durmió al instante pero Ren realmente había creído la historia y no pudo cerrar los ojos ni para parpadear.

-

"¡Trae esa comida, perra!"

La esmirriada muchacha de largo cabello azul se esforzaba por cargar el agobiante peso de lo que simulaba ser una bandeja llena de carne y otros alimentos.

Los hombres a quien servia le arrebataron la bandeja violentamente y la chica fue a dar al suelo. Uno de los hombres a tomó del cabello y lascivamente le dijo "que linda eres, niña, aunque seas tonta; ustedes solo sirven para una cosa..."

La tiró de nuevo al suelo y otros le arrojaron vino a su astroso vestido azul.

"Aun nos debes muchas cosas, zorra" dijo otro más.

La chica solo podía esperar a que alguien viniese por ella, ella misma no podía hacer nada, era tan enjuta y débil.

Hermano...

* * *

Ñaaa, tampoco tengo nada en contra de Pilika, pero es que también es un recurso literario (A ver discútanme eso, jeje, no se crean). 


	5. Capítulo 4

**Horokeu de Ren**

Cap.4: Comprensión

* * *

¿Qué es verde por dentro y negro por fuera y atraviesa las paredes? Un aguacate fantasma... 

-Había un pollito que se llamaba resistol, se cayó y se pegó.

-Va el ratoncito corriendo con su mamá después de haber visto un murciélago:

Mam� mam� he visto un ángel.

Y...el fic.

* * *

La peliazulada chica tomo dos hogazas de pan y se las guardo en la pechera de su vestido. Silenciosa, salió de la tienda en donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la parte posterior del campamento.

La luz de la luna caía sobre ella haciéndole parecer un fantasma. Blanca como la leche, recorrió todo el camino trazado por las salvajes botas de sus captores. Las habían hecho caminar descalzas a todas sus compañeras, incluyéndola; sus delicados pies estaban llenos de heridas y raspones. Era un suplicio tan solo el ponerse de pie, así que sus pasos eran torpes a causa del dolor, pero a pesar de eso no se detuvo ni un solo instante hasta salir del campamento.

Estuvo cerca del bosque, aunque no sabia muy bien cual, y creyó ver luces de una aldea a lo lejos; tal vez era una de las aldeas que acababan de saquear los soldados, sin embargo, si todavía quedaban algunas casas en pie, podría conseguir un refugio y descansar por un tiempo antes de ir en busca de su hermano.

Débil era y débil se creía. A sabiendas de que era una tontería el querer escapar, y que si la encontraban, sabe Dios que harían con ella, quería estar con su hermano para que no se preocupara, mostrarle que no era una inútil, que no quería estar bajo su cuidado siempre; había estado esperándolo hacia ya varias semanas y aunque no quería mostrarse desesperada por su ausencia, decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí.

No lo soportó, a pesar de que el campamento no era algo muy grande y que llevaba tan unos minutos caminando, se desplomó en la entrada del bosque, alarmando a un guardia ebrio que estaba tomando con unos cuantos hombres más.

Temerosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir, trato de arrastrarse detrás de un árbol con el objeto de no ser advertida, pero el guardia la había visto ya.

"Eh, tú ¿tratas de escapar...?" Pregunto el hombre tambaleándose cerca la de chica.

Pilika se quedo muda y en un último intento por recuperar su libertad, trato de incorporarse con la ayuda del árbol y echar a correr. Y pudo haber sido aquello si quizás no hubiera estado tan flaca y tan débil. Alcanzo entonces apenas a levantarse y por el repentino esfuerzo que la adrenalina le había otorgado, pero que finalmente su cuerpo no estaba configurado para soportar, perdió el equilibrio cayendo irremediablemente en los brazos del hombre con horrible hedor a licor.

"Ya veo...", dijo el hombre sonriendo siniestramente con su lúbrica mirada clavada en los pechos de la pobre prisionera "...te sentías sola..."

Se puso más pálida de lo que podía estar, tenso todo su cuerpo y un grito ahogado se atoro en su garganta.

Quizá el intentar hacerse la valiente fue la peor idea que pudo haber cruzado por su mente. Quizá realmente debió quedarse esperando a que su hermano llegara a salvarle. Quizá debió resignarse a ser asesinada junto con su madre y su padre...

Comenzó a temblar en los brazos de ese hombre, que no quitaba su lujuriosa mirada de ella. Sosteniéndola, con su mano izquierda aparto unos mechones de cabello que caían cerca de la mejilla de la chica; los oculto detrás de su oreja y con su tosca mano recorrió una buena parte del curveado cuerpo de Pilika, desde su cuello hasta debajo de su cadera.

"Relájate..."

-

Grácil y veloz, Kororo, como había llamado Horohoro a su linda yegua café, corría hábil por entre los árboles y los arbustos a pesar de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos.

En la tarde habían visto luces y humo, así como un olor a comida recién preparada relativamente cerca de ellos, Horokeu pensó que ahí Ren podría descansar y seguir con su camino hacia Gidel.

No era que ya no quisiera estar con el, de hecho se había vuelto algo interesante y divertido, mas ahora su prioridad era verse junto a Pilika, a ciencia cierta no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado lejos de su hermana, pero para el era bastante tiempo y no pensaba gastar mas de lo requerido en llegar a Fares y volver con su hermanita.

¿Y después...?

El ejercito había destruido por completo su aldea, según sus recuerdos sobre la invasión, todo estaba en llamas y completamente destrozado. Puede que volviese a ver a su hermana y puede que no, sobre todo si la invasión se había extendido más hacia el norte, hacia Harim, entonces sería más complicado volverla a ver.

Pero perder la esperanza sería lo último que haría. Debía encontrar a su hermana ahora; ya solucionarían juntos lo demás...

Había salido de Vyla y se divisaban unas pocas cabañas nada dignas de ser llamadas 'pueblo' y en seco detuvo a su yegua. Se bajó de ella con cuidado y la dirigió sujetándola por las riendas y haciéndola caminar a su lado.

Llamó a la puerta de una de las cabañas, y pronto, un hombre de edad avanzada le recibió con lo que supuso Horokeu era una sonrisa.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, hijo?" Pregunto el hombre con una mirada cálida.

"Buenas noches, señor, disculpe que lo moleste tan tarde, es sólo que estoy perdido y hace días que no he tenido una comida decente. Asesinaron a mis padres y no tengo un lugar al cual regresar, así que me preguntaba si podría darme asilo por lo menos esta noche" dijo Horokeu.

El anciano sonrió y abrió la puerta completamente en señal de aprobación.

"Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, chico, pero a cambio te pediré que me ayudes con la leña, yo ya no puedo, estoy muy viejo"

"Muchas gracias" y Horokeu muy quitado de la pena entró sin más a la casa del hombre.

"Por cierto, chico" dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta tras sus espaladas "¿De dónde eres?"

"De la capital, vivía en el centro de la ciudad, pero mis padres tuvieron un problema con los guardias y los tuvieron que matarlos, pero tuve la suerte de escapar"

"Ya veo, entonces vivías cerca del castillo ¿no?" Horokeu asintió "Entonces has visto a las chicas de la capital ¿no?" Horohoro volvió a asentir con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Es verdad que son muy bonitas?"

Esta vez Horokeu rió "Claro que lo son, de hecho tuve una novia que era la hija de un guardia, y me iba a casar con ella en unos meses".

"Pero tuviste que huir" dedujo el hombre. "Si..." respondió el con algo de congoja.

"Bueno y ¿como te llamas?"

"Yoh"

"¿Y ella?"

"Anna"

"Bonito nombre"

"Lo sé..."

-

Ren abrió los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró completamente solo, salvo su por caballo blanco y su equipaje.

Aletargado y no completamente consciente se levantó, dejando caer la cobija que estaba encima de él.

El sol estaba justo en medio del cielo, entonces era medio día... ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido?

"¿Horohoro?"

Caminó un poco, creyendo que lo encontraría como la vez pasada.

Esperó, pero no encontró a nadie.

Se fue...

Ren frunció el ceño y se dirigió al pueblo que habían visto el día anterior.

Trato de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Horokeu, pero no podía evitar hacerse preguntas y reproches por su estupidez.

_¿Cuándo¿En la noche¿Después de que me dormí¿En la mañana¿Por qué se fue¡Maldito sinvergüenza¿Entonces me acompañó sólo para deshacerse de mí¿Así nada mas¿No le da vergüenza...so torpe…¡Sabía que no debí haber confiado en él! Ese…ese…bárbaro del norte…/_ Pero en el pecho sentía una punzada equiparable al dolor que sintió aquella vez de la boda de Jun…

Cuando se hubo encontrado mas cerca del pueblo, su cabeza estaba tan llena de esas mismas preguntas, que era imposible seguir formulando más, pero Ren encontraba la forma de preguntarlas una y otra vez con sus deferentes variantes. Una y otra y otra y otra vez...

La entrada del pueblo decía algo como _'Bienvenidos a Poqueret'_, solo que el señalamiento estaba bastante golpeado por el tiempo y el clima (sobre todo porque estaba tallado en madera y parecía que iba a caerle encima a cualquier visitante).

Decidió entrar, pero antes creyó que lo mejor era que 'ensuciara su ropa un poco' para no parecer 'económicamente MUY estable' y dar pie a 'conflictos con personas de baja posición económica'. En pocas palabras, decidió verse un poco mas pobre para que no le robaran, así que arranco un retazo de ropa aquí y all� y mancho sus onerosas ropas de heredero.

Así, medio desaliñado, y despeinándose un poco en el proceso, entro en el poblado tratando de no llamar la atención.

Vago un poco por el pueblo hasta encontrar una hostería. Ahí, amarró a su caballo y fue con las señoritas encargadas de una cantina, quienes le proporcionaron un cuarto enseguida.

"¿Vienes solo, dulzura?" preguntó coqueta una de las muchachas que estaban llevando las cervezas, a lo que Ren respondió con una mirada un tanto antipática, pero dándose a desear, respondió con un "Por supuesto" seductoramente. Lo que causo un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica que hizo una especie de chillido que denotaba algo de vergüenza.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe en la noche?" dijo la misma chica que ahora iba tras él dejando pendientes las bebidas de los clientes.

_Perra..._

"Si eso es lo que gustas..." respondió sin voltear a ver a la joven que al comentario hizo el mismo ruidito molesto de hace unos momentos.

Ren subió las escaleras que se le habían indicado y se dirigió a una de las pocas habitaciones que había; se fijo que tuviera el número de habitación que le habían asignado. En realidad no había mucho sentido el ponerle número a 3 habitaciones pero en fin...

La habitación no era algo muy cómodo, pero era lo suficientemente aceptable como para pasar una o dos noches.

Desempaco lo que había en la maleta que Horokeu había dejado en el lomo del caballo blanco, había una muda de ropa para Ren y algo de comida, lo suficiente para el viaje, según él.

Pero, oh sorpresa, cuando vio algo que no era de su posesión; lo tomó y lo examinó, era una tablilla de madera tallada. Ren conocía ese estilo, pero en ese momento no recordó de qué parte del continente era, sin duda, no era de Canaan; en Canaan no tenían motivos tribales, debería ser entonces de alguno de los países del norte...pero no sabía cual.

Eso si, no cabía la duda de que era de Horohoro lo que lo hizo caer en su universo de cuestiones relacionadas con su esclavo.

_¿Y ahora qué, me pongo a llorar como Magdalena...? _pensó irónicamente y rió.

Sólo que mientras pensaba Ren que hacer con respecto a su esclavo, la chica con la que había hablado antes se apareció sin tocar la puerta.

"¿Que piensas?" inquirió la chica con un tono de voz meloso y fastidioso mientras casi saltando como cierta niña de caperuza roja se aproximó a la cama en donde estaba el príncipe. Se desplomó sobre la cama y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ren que la miraba algo patidifuso.

"¿Entonces?" volvió a preguntar la chica.

"¿Entonces que?"

"¿En que piensas?" y enredó sus delgados brazos en el de Ren.

Ren volteó en dirección contraria a la chica y con un tono ligeramente molesto le dijo "En cosas...sin importancia".

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Elly ¿y usted?"

"Eh...Ren"

"Aah ¡te llamas igual que el príncipe¡me siento importante!" chilló.

Ren fingió una sonrisa "Pero no me gusta, prefiero 'Elly'"

Elly se sonrojó "Es tuyo"

La muchacha rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del príncipe y empujándolo suavemente hacia la cama, le susurró "Yo también...soy tuya". Y con eso comenzó a besarle detrás de la oreja y a bajarse un tanto el escote que estaba notablemente debajo de lo requerido.

Ren dejo a la chica hacer esto unos segundos, pero luego no lo soportó y la apartó de su cuerpo. Desconcertada, Elly volvió a intentar, pero fue rechazada nuevamente.

"¿Qué sucede ¿estás nervioso?"

"N-no es eso..."

Ren se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

_Maldita perra..._

-

Para cuando salió de la hostería, sin duda ya estaba algo oscuro y las calles estaban vaciándose a cada momento.

Que asco, una prostituta...pensó Ren, sin preocuparse siquiera si su afirmación era real o no. Estaba algo entristecido, tenía una pesadez en el pecho que no permitía que su ironía lo dejara sonreír, en verdad era algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando Jun se fue. La única diferencia, era que dolía todavía más...mucho más... Caminó unos metros lejos de la hostería y al poco rato se dio cuenta del objeto que aún estaba en sus manos, le miró y pronto se dio cuenta...

Subió a su caballo y sin saber su destino, cabalgo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

* * *

TBC 

¿De qué se dio cuenta Ren? Fuuhh, Ahh esta algo corto...yo lo veo corto ¿Uds. no? Ahhh, no sé, ojalá les haya gustado. Bien, cosas que pudieron no haber quedado muy claras:

1¿Por qué Horo huyó?

2¿Por qué la súper reacción de Ren al ver que estaba solo?

3¿Por qué Horo dejó su tablilla esa?

4¿Por que Horo mintió sobre si mismo?

5¿Qué era lo que traía Ren en las manos?

Pues no creo que no le hayan entendido...pero de todas formas...9.9 si les interesa saber...

1-Pos por su hermana (ehh no creo que alguien realmente haya preguntado esto pero pues...)

2-Pos ya saben...es que... Mt. se lanza por la ventana

3-Seguramente es igual de olvidadizo que yo...Mt. se lanza por la ventana

4-A ciencia cierta...no deben saberlo ¡JA, bueno, bueno no, en realidad es para que se den una idea de que Horo no es lo que parece . (a ver si la mentada cara esta sale T.T).

5-La tablilla de Horokeu...¿no, (Mt. alterego: no, tonta era un muñeco de Chabelo) Jajaja, muy graciosa ¿no?.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Horokeu de Ren**

Cap.5: Breve encuentro

* * *

Y ahora...el Fic.

* * *

"¿En dónde pongo esta madera?" preguntó Horokeu, que cargaba unos maderos.

Era un bonito día en la diminuta aldea en donde Horohoro se hospedaba.

"Haz un montón con esos otros y ponlos allá" señaló el hombre.

Horohoro, feliz, hizo lo que el anciano le había dictado. Hacía tres días que estaba con el hombre y podía decirse que se la estaba pasando de maravillas, excepto por cierta personita que había dejado en cierto bosque...

Se llamaba Yomei y era una persona muy divertida; así que Horohoro, con el nombre de Yoh, había pensado quedarse allí más de lo que había planeado, de todas formas era bueno ayudar a las personas de vez en cuando.

Horokeu dejaba la madera en donde estaban los demás montones cuando oyó como el hacha y la madera golpeaban el suelo, haciendo que este volteara violentamente para encontrarse al señor Yomei yaciendo en el suelo inconsciente.

"¡Señor Yomei!" alcanzó a decir.

De los tres días que había estado en la casa del señor, cada día, este se había estado desmayando diario, y por lo menos dos o tres veces al día, tosía mucho, tenía siempre tan poca hambre, fiebre y estaba muy delgado.

Horohoro, con las pocas habilidades de cocina que Dios le había dado, medio preparó una especie de potaje que pretendía darle al señor Yomei cuando despertara.

Aun en la cocina, oyó los fuertes tosidos del hombre, y suponiendo que estaba despierto decidió, ir a revisarlo; sólo que cuando trato de entrar, el señor Yomei se le adelanto saliendo por la puerta sin oportunidad de dejarle ver la habitación siquiera.

"Ahh, quita esa cara de preocupación, hijo, no pasa nada" exclamó.

"Pero, señor, usted acaba de desmayarse otra vez" replicó aquél.

"Es algo normal; mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar antes de la puesta del sol"

"Por lo menos descanse" dijo preocupado "yo haré el trabajo si usted lo desea".

"No puedo dejarte hacer eso"

"Por favor señor, permítame, es lo menos que puedo hacer"

Así, el señor Yomei comió el potaje que Horokeu le había preparado y tomó una siesta.

Horokeu, por otro lado, trabajó como esclavo (jejeje) hasta que la tarea hubo sido completada.

Como la cabaña del señor sólo constaba de una habitación y una sala, en donde se encontraba una chimenea, Horohoro dormía al lado de la chimenea con un grueso cobertor que el hombre le había dado. No era mucho, pero había estado en situaciones peores.

La noche había caído ya y como no había señales de que el señor Yomei estuviera despierto, salió a tomar la brisa nocturna y pensar.

_/Que aldea tan tranquila/  
_  
Ahora que lo mencionaba, en los tres días en que había estado en aquel lugar, no había visto a los demás habitantes que se supone deberían vivir. Al principio no le importó en absoluto, pero después...comenzó a dudar... No del señor Yomei, claro está; pero ¿era normal estar en una aldea, por pequeña que fuese, en donde sólo habitara un hombre que vivía solo y se desmayaba prácticamente siempre?

-

El sol se ponía en el horizonte salpicando el cielo de manchas naranjas y rosas.

"Yoh" se oyó una voz acongojada.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el aludido a su prometida de nieve.

"Regresaremos a Canaan" ofertó la rubia sabiendo que no podría negarse.

"No" replicó simple el novio.

"¿Qué?" cuestiono la chica pidiendo explicaciones con su expresión.

"Porque presiento que algo grande...va a suceder"

Y se aparto de su prometida denotando el poco interés que tenía en ella.

La princesa Anna miró a su futuro esposo desvanecerse por el pasillo.

Ella lo sabía, y lo sabía muy bien. Todo era culpa del heredero al trono.

Y lo pagaría.

-

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el olor del extinto fuego de la fogata. Horokeu se incorporó algo amodorrado y pensó que lo mejor era preparar el desayuno al señor Yomei. Cuando hubo terminado, entro en la habitación del hombre para encontrar que estaba vacía.

Miro a su alrededor, y vio que las sabanas de la cama donde se suponía el hombre debía estar durmiendo estaban manchadas de sangre...

Horohoro, algo asustado, salió de la cabaña y vio que el señor Yomei estaba tirado inconsciente con algunas manchas de sangre a su alrededor...

"Se...ñor..." balbuceo para si mientras su mirada se emblanquecía y se llenaba de terror...

Corrió había el hombre y vio que no respiraba, tampoco tenia pulso. Entonces el señor Yomei estaba...

-

Horohoro miró el estado de la cabaña y miro las demás. Se había dado cuenta ya de que las demás estaban vacías, pero no se había preocupado en preguntar porque al señor Yomei...pero al ver las manchas de sangre, se dio cuenta.

Tuberculosis...

Entro en las demás casas y vio los cuerpos de los otros habitantes. ¿Pero porque el señor Yomei no se había ido de allí? Y ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que pasaba en la aldea?.

Esto si era grave, pudo haberse contagiado ¡y su hermana¿Qué haría!. Salir de allí, lo más pronto posible, era una semialdea con una epidemia de tuberculosis.

Decidió darle sepultura al cuerpo del hombre e irse de allí.

-

El campamento de los soldados estaba por partir, y lo único que dejaron a su paso fue un tierno cuerpo de una dulce muchacha.

-

Kororo estaba amarrada en la parte trasera de la casa del señor Yomei, según Horohoro cuando decidió irse; pero al ir por ella, su rienda estaba rota y no había rastros de la yegua.

_/Pero si no hay nadie…/_

Vyla era grande, y aunque se alejó bastante de donde estaba su amo, aún seguía cerca del bosque.

Probablemente Kororo se había soltado y se había perdido mientras él atendía al ahora muerto señor Yomei.

A pesar de que Horokeu no había escuchado nada…

Seguramente no estaba lejos pues no se había quedado mucho tiempo en ese lugar, así, decidió ir a buscarla.

_/Debe andar por aquí…/_

Horokeu no hubo caminado demasiado, cuando percibió un leve olor a podrido.

Siguiendo sus sentidos, dio en seguida con la fuente del hedor.

Una yegua abierta por la mitad, como por una espada. Mas lo extraño del caso era que, en donde se suponía que la espada había cortado, habían también quemaduras; parecido a lo que hace el hierro incandescente en la carne bajo tortura.

Sin duda era Kororo.

_¡Maldita sea/_

Esto sí que era un dilema.

-

Nichrom yacía desnudo en el suelo de su habitación, jadeando...

"Te amo..."

Paso la mano por su rostro acariciándolo y sonriendo.

"Lyserg..."

Tomo su mano izquierda en su derecha acariciándola en el proceso...

"Yo haré pagar a ese Marco...por habernos lastimado"

Y el sonrió dulcemente a su quimérico amor.

-

Había estado buscando a Horohoro durante unos tres o cuatro días (que para Ren fueron toda una eternidad), tan solo con su caballo y la tablilla del perseguido.

No sabía en donde estaba, pero de alguna forma su corazón le decía que debía seguir por aquel camino y que, si no lo hacía, no volvería a verlo jamás.

A decir verdad, la necesidad de verlo se le había creado desde que aquella zorra Elly le había dicho "soy tuya", lo que le recordaba horrores a cierto esclavo del norte y que le provocaba un sentimiento de soledad y desesperación que creyó llenaría con la presencia del susodicho.

Entonces hizo caso a lo que su corazón demandaba, debía estar con el para ver si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y cuado lo viera, esta vez si se aseguraría de no dejarlo escapar de nuevo.

Así, llego a una especie de aldea con unas insignificantes viviendas. Era de noche y estaba cansado y sudado por el extraordinario sol del resto del día, se detuvo y a lo lejos vio una silueta conocida.

¿Acaso era...?

Descendió rápidamente de su caballo y corrió desesperado hacia la figura, que volteó a verle incrédulo.

"¡Que demonios haces aquí!" gritó aquel.

Pero Ren no respondió; sólo se acercó sin levantar la vista y se quedó estático por unos segundos. Luego balbuceó un "Tú...".

Y levantó la vista mostrando unos ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas con una lastimera expresión de desconsuelo tal que le rompió el corazón a Horokeu con sólo verle.

"...Ren..." atinó a decir.

Ren dio un paso hacia él, luciendo tan frágil que parecía que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo, pero el lugar de hacer eso, le soltó una bofetada que dejó rojas a ambas la mano de Ren y la mejilla de Horohoro.

Horokeu tardo en reaccionar. Puso su mano en la mejilla lastimada y frunció el ceño. _Violentamente,_ tomó la mano que Ren aún tenía en el aire, jalándolo hacia él. Con el brazo que le quedo libre, lo tomó por la cintura asegurándolo aún más.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" preguntó tranquilo buscando los ojos de su compañero.

"Que te importa" respondió con la voz algo cortada, evitando las pupilas azabaches de su esclavo "Suéltame ya, no tienes derecho a tocarme".

"Sólo porque naciste en un castillo te crees dueño del mundo" y lo acercó mas a él. "¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que tan sólo eres un niño malcriado, que necesita la atención de los demás, eres un inmaduro que haría infeliz al mundo entero solo por un momento de gozo".

"¡Cállate!" Ren forcejeó para que lo soltara, aguantándose las lágrimas; pero por alguna razón, mientras sus inútiles esfuerzos de liberarse resultaban más arrebatados, sus lágrimas le vencían fácilmente cayendo por sus finas mejillas, pareciendo tener voluntad propia.

"¡Déjame en paz!" dijo al fin rindiéndose y llorando sin mas.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Horokeu tomó la barbilla de Ren entre sus dedos obligándolo a verle a los ojos.

Ren no respondió.

"Ren..."

Y Horokeu besó al príncipe.

Su majestad volteó forzando los dedos que le sostenían suave pero firmemente.

"Déjame ya" ordenó Ren un poco mas calmado.

Esto molestó a Horokeu quien le soltó prosaico.

Horohoro se dirigió hacia donde estaba el caballo de Ren, subiendo a él. Cabalgó hacia Ren y le dijo "No deberías estar aquí, por lo menos no si no quieres contagiarte de tuberculosis y morir. Pero siendo tan voluntarioso y terco como eres, creo que no te importará" pausó "Entonces duerme aquí y muérete, como te lo mereces. Por mi parte me voy, y no me sigas o la próxima vez lo lamentaras de veras."

"Madura"

Con esas palabras se retiró solemne, sin molestarse siquiera por hacer correr a Hakuo (el caballo de Ren), dejando a Ren cabizbajo que emprendía de nuevo su lloriqueo caprichoso.

"...porque...te...amo..."

Susurro prácticamente inaudible.

* * *

Uhh, lo volví a releer y me di cuenta de que ¡Ren me salió súper ultra mega kilo tera uber hiper archirequeterecontra mucho muuuuuy uke! Tan uke, pero TAN uke que... ¡es muy UKE!

Odio este capítulo, pero en fin, pensaba hacerlo más ac� pero cuando lo releí me convenció…no tengo la menor idea del porqué, pero ps ya ni modo no?

Si lo odian igual que yo díganme y lo cambiaré, pero díganlo ahora xq como el fic se esta acabando (creo que se acaba como en el 10 o algo así), no creo que lo haga después¿si?

_  
__-Candymaru: (a la primera chica que me dejo review llora). Ahh ¿verdad que Anna te patea el hígado, bueno, la hice así a propósito, para que luego no me odien...Ohhh si ?Horo-seme! Creo que Horo uke no me entra...a lo mejor si estuviera mas chaparro y mas flaco (mas?) y tuviera el pelo morado y los ojos amarillos y fuera de China y si fuera mas enojón y... creo que me están llamando...?sigue leyendo!. _

-Kaori Koneko¡Que bueno que lean! Es muy bueno que lean leer es bueno, muy bueno, ohh si que bueno es leer no creen tan bueno que me hace exclamar¡Oh pero que bueno es! (Mt. alterego golpea a Mt.) ¡gracias por tu review!.

-Komachi Tao: Si, no es tan original...pero weno, les esta gustando ¿no¿NO? Comienza a temer ¡sigue leyendo y dejando mensajitos!

-Takami Megunata: Megunataaaa, Megunataaaa¡ohh me encanta como suena! se pone a repetirlo muchas veces, creo q si supiera que no lo estas usando tu, me lo habría robado hace mucho, ohhh si. ¡No dejes de leer!.

-Akane Himura¿Lemon? Tal vez...es que como que me sale muy aburrido... ¿Cómo un lemon puede ser aburrido?...créeme no lo se, pero lo estoy pensando y muuy seriameeente. Tiempo...es un gran defecto mío pero trato de arreglarlo ¡Keep reading!

-Mayumi Takedo: Jejejeje, si, yo también pensé eso cuando se me ocurrió la idea (?)...creí que iba a sonar muy bondage y creo que no me equivoque XD.

-Kmy Kusanagi: Graxias por avisarme lo de los reviews! Thanx, si, tratare de no tardarme¡me daré un tiro si lo vuelo a hacer! Ohh no, pero esta volviendo a pasar con 'HxR y lo de más'¡ahhhh¡me lleva! (va por una pistola) ¡leee!.

-Diosa Hikari: Yo se, autora mala se comienza a dar de zapes autora, mala, mala, mala, muuuy mala... ¡MALA!

-Meiring: Ahh, por supuesto que claro que si, si no, no se llamaría Horokeu de Ren (súper original con los títulos).

-Kizna-chan: ondea la bandera junto con Kizna-chan ¡CHIQUITI BUM BOMBITAS¡CHIQUITI BUM BOMBITAS! HoroxRen ¡HOROxREN¡RA RA RAAAAA!. Ok me dan mis arranques.

-Daisuke: Caray¿de verdad nos parecemos, ahh creo que eso me lo dijiste en el otro fic...ahhh que importa! Baila ¿por qué bailo, no lo se...mmmm...pero por alguna razón, no deja de bailar¿verdad que si, por mi parte yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que dicen del yaoi, o yoai o yiao, con eso de que son súper hábiles y ni pueden escribirlo correctamente ¡al menos nosotrs sabemos escribir jentay bien, jejeje, no es cierto, hantai, digo, hentai, jejejeje.

-Miguel: Hooolas, ohh creo que ya había contestado tu review, jejejeje

-Revolutiongirl¡Siii! Reviews de apoyo !waaii, ok ¡sigue leyendo!

-Asami: Jejeje¡si! Se le olvido la billetera ¡y también una muda de calzones! Jajajaja¡Dios mío! El terror de usar la misma ropa por largo tiempo jejeje. Les prometo que no me tardaré (demasiado) .; ¡ciao!

-Haruka: Jejeje¿en verdad Anna me salió tan pesada, ahh las cosas de la vida...planee que fuera algo cruel pero no TAN cruel...y pues Tamao...es muy rosa para mi...


	7. Capítulo 6

**Horokeu de Ren**

Cap.6: Madura

* * *

Me choca este capitulo, pero...weno.

* * *

Mmm

"Entonces, si Lebana ha conseguido que una parte de Fares concuerde con sus ideales, no nos queda mas que dejar que nuestros soldados se hagan cargo".

"S-Su majestad ¿Qué piensa¿Qué haremos contra Harim y Lebana?"

"Mandaré refuerzos...y recuperaremos la parte que Lebana tiene bajo su control; con eso, nos apoderaríamos de ese territorio, y si como nos han dicho, las defensas de Fares están bajas, entonces no habrá problema y en menos de 2 años Harim será nuestra colonia".

"Usted es muy sabio su majestad, pero, la parte de la que Lebana se ha apropiado es muy pequeña y la mayor parte del territorio es bosque, es por eso que las fuerzas de Fares están bajas, porque saben que no es de importancia. Harim prefiere seguir teniendo la demás parte de Fares, en donde se encuentran las reservas".

"Oh, muy bien, entonces si presume de tanta información¿ Qué sugiere?"

"Que mande refuerzos a los soldados que avanzan hacia Fares y tomen posesión del territorio en donde se encuentran las reservas, así, dejaremos que se instalen y cuidaremos ese territorio unos años, así, cuando hayamos acabado las reservas de ese lugar, podremos abandonarlo fácilmente".

"Mmm, me parece bien. Ve a hacer eso".

"Si, su majestad".

-

Genial, simplemente genial.

Se había comportado como un perfecto estúpido (con alguien aún más estúpido que él, pero aún así...), no sabía en donde estaba, no tenía transporte, ni comida, ni agua, ni dinero, ni nada. Nada en absoluto. No tenía como llegar a Gidel¡ni siquiera como regresar a Canaan¿Qué podía ser peor?

Desde aquella noche, Ren había estado caminando sin rumbo durante unos tres o cuatro días, estaba apunto de colapsar. Había comenzado a ver borroso, a tambalearse mientras caminaba y finalmente cayó. Y es que para alguien que había vivido en un castillo toda su vida, esto era la perdición.

Cada vez estaba peor, la sensación de vergüenza le llenaba todo el cuerpo; ¿de donde demonios había sacado una actitud tan ridículamente quebrantable? Y sobretodo con Horokeu, su esclavo, _SU esclavo_. ¡Había llorado¡Había dicho...!

Había dicho...

...muchas tonterías, que no volvería a repetir, y si lo hiciera, le había jurado a Dios que él mismo se habría de cortar la lengua y se la comería, sin dudar ni un momento en hacerlo. Pero ¿qué estaba mal con él ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando¿Acaso se estaba volviendo débil?

?Débil!

Ah, no eso si que no, todo menos eso, débil... ¡nunca!

Ren saco fuerzas de la nada y se levanto como pudo; porque el iba a llegar a Gidel, con o sin comida o transporte, con o sin esclavo...

Que aquel pobretón salvaje de Horokeu se fuera mucho al demonio¿quién lo necesitaba ¿Ren¡Ja¿El príncipe de Gidel¿El hijo del rey guerrero? No por nada era el heredero al trono, y, el heredero al trono no iba a permitir que un muchachito ladino como el que su padre le había dado como esclavo lo dejara llorando como una mujer. Sobretodo si aquel muchachito ladino era de alguno de los países del norte, porque si algo le había enseñado su padre y alguno de sus múltiples tutores, era que la gente de los países del norte eran las criaturas más despreciables del planeta, bárbaros salvajes, incapaces de organizarse por sí mismos, y por eso, debían ser conquistados.

Y por supuesto, como futuro rey, terminaría el trabajo que su padre había comenzado y exterminaría a esa indeseable gente, a esos 'bárbaros salvajes', a Horokeu.

Pero primero, tenía que ir a Gidel, para ir por su hermana y contentar los molestos deseos de su madre.

-

Yoh es un bastardo, mira que tratarme así.

Anna estaba molesta, bastante molesta, se notaba a leguas que pensaba tomar represalias contra su novio, o por lo menos, contra el objeto del afecto de su novio.

Ya vera, aquel maldito...

Yoh era el supuesto prometido de Anna, se creía, pero sólo Anna y cierto "objeto" sabían las verdaderas intenciones del príncipe Asakura. Comenzando por aquella tarde en que la reina de Asakura había obligado al príncipe a presentarse al castillo de Canaan para pedir la mano de la princesa Anna, y de paso, hacerse de un buen dote y alianzas con uno de los principales países guerreros del continente Siaha.

La reina, Keiko de Asakura, se había llevado bastante tiempo en convencer a su hijo (o más bien amenazar) y para cuando lo hubo tenido en camino hacia Canaan, los gobernantes de este ya habían perdido toda esperanza en su hija (y la de ella en ella misma), así que el ganarse el corazón de Anna fue prácticamente como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Solo que ni los reyes de Asakura, ni nadie de Canaan contaba en que quien habría de ganarse el corazón de Yoh no era precisamente la princesa con la que estaba comprometido o por lo menos una princesa...

Sucedió que un día, después de haber sido presentado a la princesa Anna y a sus padres, Yoh de Asakura había ido a explorar los alrededores del castillo, aún cuando le habían dicho sus padres que no hiciera voluntades y que se quedara en su habitación si es que no lo habían llamado. Yoh estuvo pululando por todo el castillo sin encontrar nada de interés, pensó entonces que su madre estaba loca al decir que era una gran nación; una gran nación en la que no se podía hacer mas que caminar de un lado a otro en el castillo, con razón eran grandes conquistadores, porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Así, pensando en cuan estúpida era aquella situación para él, llegó a los jardines reales, nada fuera de lo común, incluso se atrevió a pensar que los jardines de su reino eran mas exquisitos que los de Canaan.

Entonces, justo cuando pensaba en regresar a su habitación a tomar una siesta, vio al a criatura mas hermosa que podría haber pisado la tierra.

Su cabello violáceo contrastaba dulcemente con los ojos ambarinos perdidos en el blanco al que se dirigía la flecha. Su piel parecía tan tersa y tan suave, de un delicado color durazno lozano, que componía cada una de sus extremidades visibles y que se movían con delicadeza extrema. En su rostro de inmutable marfil se percibía una expresión casi infantil, mientras esperaba paciente a que su proyectil se incrustara en el blanco una y otra vez, como un ciclo; elegantemente tomaba una flecha, la colocaba en la cuerda del arco y jalaba de esta, en un ritual sagrado, miraba su objetivo con ojos felinos y como si fuese un error, soltaba la cuerda y la flecha, atinando justo al centro, donde las demás flechas reposaban en el blanco de tiro.

¡Qué curioso era para Yoh! Que curioso niño era aquel, y que curiosa sensación le provocaba ese chiquillo con sólo verle.

Decidió ir a hablar con él, quizás por curiosidad, o por la repentina urgencia que tenía por oír su voz.

Se acercó al él, sigiloso, y el pareció no verle mientras seguía con su cíclica practica; Yoh le miró con ojos traviesos, al tiempo que examinaba minuciosamente la fisonomía de su descubrimiento. Se detuvo a unos metros, seguro de que podía verle o al menos notar que algo andaba por allí, pero su bello ente siguió su proceso.

Algo molesto se acercó a él un tramo más y le llamó impertinente.

"¡Tú...!"

Pero no logró cambio alguno.

"Mocoso creidito"

Susurró lo bastante fuerte para que el 'mocoso creidito' le oyera, pero aún así, no logró cambio alguno.

Aquel tomó su flecha, la colocó en la cuerda del arco y tiró de ella, estaba apunto de soltarla cuando...

"¡...cásate conmigo...!"

Se desvió y esta fue a dar a uno de los árboles cercanos.

Eso era de verse, se sabía que la gente de Gidel era algo burda, pero no tan prosaicos como el príncipe de Asakura había demostrado ser.

Sin voltear a ver al emisor, Ren preguntó "¿_Qué_ se supone que seas tú...?"

Pero Yoh sólo se acercó a él y le tomó por la cintura deslizando su mano hacia la cadera. Y con la otra que le quedaba libre, le obligó suavemente a verlo tomándolo del mentón. Se inclinó hacia él, pero Ren se las ingenió para zafarse y tirar a Yoh en el proceso, desenfundando su espada y rozando con la punta de esta el cuello de Yoh, quien trataba de incorporarse.

"¿_Qué_ se supone que seas tú, pregunté"

"Tu admirador", dijo sonriente Yoh, que apartaba manso el arma de Ren.

"Hm..." pausó "...no necesito uno, así que lárgate antes de que me arrepienta por no haberte matado".

"Oh, lo siento, pero no puedes, soy el prometido de la princesa Anna..."

"¿Y?"

"Que pronto voy a ser el rey de estas tierras"

Ren lo miró un momento, y burlesco, se rió de la ignorancia de aquel desconocido. Bajó su espada, la guardó, y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, lo observó de cerca con la misma expresión burlona y se alejó de el riendo bastante divertido.

Yoh de Asakura regreso a su habitación, pero salió de nuevo para buscar a la princesa Anna, a quien hizo suya en el instante en que la vio.

-

"Señorito Nichrom, no vaya..."

Una de las cualidades de las que no gozaba el príncipe Nichrom, menos que ninguna, era la impetuosidad y la impulsividad; era una persona tranquila y digna de confianza, teóricamente...

"Oh...si tanto insiste, entonces déjeme acompañarle...por favor..."

Nichrom sonrió y se fue.

Una de las doncellas entro a la habitación del príncipe Nichrom con una cara de preocupación después de que este hubo salido.

"Oh, señor Kalim, no puede permitirlo¿qué dirá su majestad, el rey?; por favor vaya a detenerlo aunque sea ¡por lo menos vaya con él! Gidel es territorio enemigo...su majestad podría-" dijo visiblemente preocupada la doncella, sin poder continuar con la idea.

Kalim miró hacia fuera por la ventana de la espaciosa habitación, impotente... "Usted sabe...que no puedo hacer nada..."

La doncella dejó escapar un inaudible lamento, era la voluntad del príncipe, nadie podía hacer nada, era inútil. Pero el viaje que se había propuesto hacer era uno ciertamente "diferente" a cualquier otro que pudiera haber hecho, y no sólo porque a donde se dirigía era territorio enemigo, sino que, el asunto que había que atender en Gidel, ponía en riesgo su vida, su reino y probablemente desataría una guerra.

_'Tu sabes que fue cruel... _

¿No piensas hacer nada?

Por ti, por el reino, por mí...

Nos hizo daño...más a mí...

No puedes dejar que siga vivo...

¿Verdad?...'

"Claro que no"

* * *

TBC 


	8. Capítulo 7

**Horokeu de Ren**

Cap.7: ...porque al final, Ren no creía en Dios

* * *

Espero haber recuperado la dignidad de Ren...y si no...Ah...pues no y ya no lean, simple.

* * *

Soy un idiota, un perfecto estúpido.

¿Podría ser yo mas imbécil?

No.

No se puede.

No hay nadie más tonto que yo.

Simplemente no hay, no puede haber.

-

Horokeu volvió a azotarse la cabeza contra un árbol por enésima vez.

Había estado haciendo esto desde hacia ya casi una semana, desde aquel "pequeño" incidente, y aun no se cansaba de hacerlo.

Se sentía tan mal por dentro por haber dejado a su amo en medio de la nada, llorando y miserable, se había llevado el transporte y todo lo que venia con el, le había robado y lo había besado.

Y así, con todo y eso, se había ido.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Perfectamente sabia que Pilika no podía esperar, pero...

Sin embargo¿con que cara volvería a pedirle perdón, no había manera en que Ren pudiese perdonarle. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Si se lo preguntasen, Horokeu realmente nunca habría querido hacer eso; sobre todo a alguien a quien había llegado a querer tanto.

Ren era una persona tan tierna, una persona en la cual, debajo de su arrogante fachada de príncipe soberbio y orgulloso, se ocultaba un pobre niño indefenso incapaz de reconocer su dependencia a la gente que le rodeaba y rompía un poco la soledad en que vivía. Recluido en el castillo, no había mucha posibilidad de que estuviese en contacto directo con situaciones reales que pudiesen formar su carácter y hacerlo madurar y despertar de la burbuja de cristal en la que había estado durmiendo toda su vida. Era una criatura tan indefensa y tan necesitada de cariño verdadero que hacia olvidar a Horokeu por momentos la razón verdadera de su escape.

Y es que tenia un parecido enorme con su hermana, al ser tan necesitado de protección; pero al mismo tiempo era una persona totalmente diferente, que le hacia sentir de alguna forma "_especial_". Sentía que Ren era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida aun sabiendo que eso era virtualmente imposible, siendo el un vil granjero del norte y siendo Ren el príncipe heredero de una nación enemiga...

Nación enemiga...

Fares era su país natal, una colonia; una colonia de Harim.

Harim sin embargo estaba en guerra con Canaan, y eran absolutos enemigos desde que el mundo tenia memoria y actualmente Fares era el "nuevo" juguete por el cual se peleaban.

Harim había colonizado a Fares algunas décadas atrás y no conforme con esto, Canaan le había declarado la guerra a Harim con la excusa de la libertad, cuando en realidad lo único que ambos buscaban era el oro y la cantera del que todo el continente y más allá estaban enterados. En Fares se dedicaban principalmente a la orfebrería así que en su escaso conocimiento acerca de la guerra, fueron relativamente una conquista fácil. Así, Canaan se abrió paso hacia Fares unos meses antes de que Lebana se apoderara del territorio del lado del bosque, obviamente también por sus deseos de apropiarse de las abundantes reservas.

Canaan, al haber invadido el sur de Fares, en la frontera de Celes, de donde precisamente Horokeu era originario, había destruido Celes y había robado recursos e instalado un campamento de soldados en ese lugar.

Tomaron esclavos y mujeres, entre ellas Pilika; los esclavos fueron mandados a Canaan como mano de obra para construcciones, algunos otros fueron colgados sin razón aparente que justificaban como 'acciones de gente turbia que no comprende la definición de libertas' y sus cadáveres fueron usados como advertencia para las pocas personas que quedaron vivas; y los menos vulgares como Horokeu, fueron mandados como esclavos para servir a la familia real...

-

Ren no sabía como, pero de alguna forma u otra había llegado a la ciudad de Cafira, que estaba a las costas del río del mismo nombre.

Hambriento y sin un solo centavo, no tenía idea de cómo conseguir comida ni trabajo, y aunque pudiera conseguir uno, no tenía tiempo que perder, pues cabalgando habría llegado hacía ya unos días.

Necesitaba algo de comida para unos días más y algo de ropa decente para poder llegar al castillo como el príncipe que era y no como un pordiosero, impresión que daba a quien se le pusiera en frente, en vista de que tan sólo necesitaba unos dos o tres días mas para llegar si se daba prisa y continuaba su camino en ese instante, según había calculado.

Así que al final con su hábil mente llegó a la resolución de robar...

-

En el mismísimo castillo del presente reino (Canaan para los perdidos) la reina había recibido hace poco una carta directa de Gidel.

Una carta de la princesa Anna en la cual expresaba con vehemencia la necesidad de realizar su boda con el príncipe Yoh (aún cuando ella misma era la que había retrasado la dichosa boda con sus acciones); así que en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, decía la carta, las bodas se realizarían en Gidel, pues seria un insulto para el príncipe hacerlo trasladarse desde su hogar hasta Canaan, siendo tantos días viaje y estando el príncipe en tan precario estado emocional.

Pero posiblemente llamarle 'príncipe' al príncipe Yoh no es del todo correcto, en vista de los 'recientes acontecimientos'.

Una semana antes de que la carta llegase, el rey Mikihisa había sido encontrado muerto junto con su esposa, ambos habían muerto o más bien habían sido asesinados la noche anterior.

Con terror, la mucama de la reina que tenia por costumbre levantarla a las siete de la mañana, dejó escapar un sonoro grito de horror alarmando a guardias y ayudantes que subieron inmediatamente al haber encontrado a su majestad, el Rey, que estaba recostado en la misma cama que ella, rodeado de sangre y sin cabeza 'durmiendo' pacíficamente y cubierto por la misma sabana que la señora reina, como si alguien lo hubiera arropado después de haber sido asesinado. Parecía que la reina Keiko de Asakura no se había ni siquiera percatado de lo ocurrido en la habitación, pues dormía placidamente al lado de su amado esposo.

Pronto, al tratar de despertar a la reina, se dieron cuenta de que no había signos vitales en ella y que había muerto también.

Pronto le informaron al príncipe Yoh, quien se encerró en su habitación sin hablar a nadie, salvo a su prometida, por aquella misma semana aproximadamente.

Una noche después de que el terrible suceso había tenido lugar, la princesa Anna de Gidel envió la susodicha carta a su madre en la que le comunicaba el repentino 'cambio' de la fecha de la boda con el consentimiento justo de ambos, el príncipe y la princesa, que creían era lo mejor para las circunstancias, insólitamente no informando de lo sucedido.

-

"Su majestad" llamo una de las doncellas de la reina "Se ve algo sorprendida, su majestad ¿Qué es lo que dice en la carta?" preguntó sin atrevimiento de pedirle a la reina que le dejase verla por su obvio analfabetismo.

"Ah, es tan sólo mi amada hija Anna que desea cambiar la fecha y el lugar de la boda, esa niña siempre es tan caprichosa".

La doncella sonrió comprensiva, mientras la reina ponía la mano en su frente denotando su incomodidad al pensar en que todos los planes que había hecho junto con las encargadas de la boda y todas las personas involucradas en ella se derrumbaban por el repentino cambio de opinión de su hija. Por supuesto que con la princesa Anna no había forma de estar seguro.

La reina suspiró rindiéndose y se dispuso a informar el súbito cambio de planes de la futura reina.

-

Ren estuvo observando el método de las tiendas y trataba de decidir la tienda idónea para realizar su fechoría, al tiempo que merodeaba disimuladamente por los comercios del lugar.

Pronto, divisó un puesto en el cual había una variedad de mercancía y una bastante generosa cantidad de cada una de ellas; así mismo, tampoco parecía que hubiera mucha vigilancia en el lugar.

Pensó entonces que si tomaba un poco de esto y un poco de aquello no haría mucha diferencia, así que procedió al robo. Tomó un poco de fruta y algo de pan que considero necesario y suficiente para los días que tardaría en llegar a su destino.

Robar parecía fácil, pensó mientras introducía sus futuros alimentos por debajo de su polvoriento blusón; no entendía como era que ejecutaban a aquellos tristes ladrones que cometían los mismos bajos actos que él estaba cometiendo en ese instante, siendo estos de lo mas sencillo.

A punto estaba de salir de aquel mercado cuando un hombre muy extraño se le acercó, le tomó del hombro suavemente y con voz firme le dijo "Vacía tu camisa, amiga".

_¿Qué me vacíe la camisa¿Está loco¡Me rebaje a cometer estas soeces para que un rapaz como el se atreva a decirme que me vacíe la camisa y le devuelva la comida¿MI comida? ...un momento ¿amiga¡Ya se las vera conmigo éste.../_ Pensó al tiempo que volteaba a ver al hombre y le encaraba con paciencia e inmutación (y tal vez una muy leve señal de irritación casi imperceptible...), para encontrarse cara a cara con un buen hombre que fácilmente le doblaba la edad y la estatura y siendo algo atrevidos...la fuerza.

Entonces con su hábil mente llegó a la resolución de... ?Correr!

Así se encontró corriendo a toda velocidad por su supervivencia, en vista de que el hombre traía consigo otros tres con hoces y guadañas que lo perseguían; al parecer el meterse con comerciantes era peor que blasfemar...

-

El día posterior del informe de la muerte de sus padres el príncipe Yoh fue visto tan sólo una vez en la mañana, cerca del rió limpiando la espada favorita de su padre, usada en una batalla contra Lebana al lado del presente rey de Canaan.

-

Para Horokeu no quedaba más que continuar su camino a Harim, por supuesto que le dolía en le alma tener que olvidarse de cierto ya-saben-quien, pero luego le volvía a la mente la ultima imagen que tenía de su hermana, con esos soldados...

Decidió darse prisa, porque aun le faltaban bastantes días de camino.

Podía quedarse en el siguiente pueblo, pensó, tenía algo de dinero del innombrable (wa-ha-ha)._ /Por cierto ¿Qué estaría haciendo el innombrable ahora?_/ caviló _/Con eso de que estaba solo y perdido, abandonado en un pueblo sin nombre sin comida y sin agua ?Oh Dios Ren/_

Pensó en regresar, unas cuantas veces o más bien muchas veces, había estado pensando eso tanto que olvidaba el motivo de su viaje. Quizá Pilika podría esperar un poco, quizá no.

Lo mejor ser'ia no arriesgarse, pero, _Ren_.

Repentinamente, un "?Ven acÂ?Perra!" oyó a lo lejos "?maldita!" se volvió a oír un poco más cerca.

¿Estarían asaltando a aquella pobre mujer, se detuvo para oír mejor y se dio cuenta de que quien quiera que fuesen aquellas personas, se estaban acercando hacia donde estaba él.

Pensó que quizás podría ayudar a la dama.

Ahora se oían mas cerca y estaban a punto de cruzar unos arbustos justo en frente de Horokeu, quien esperaba encontrar a una chica o una mujer, pero para su sorpresa, no era una niña, ni siquiera una mujer, era¡Ren!

Ren que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, fue a estamparse contra Horohoro, quien había olvidado pensar pues iba corriendo sin fijarse siquiera por donde iba (cosa que no se debe hacer) y ambos cayeron al suelo, con Ren encima de Horokeu.

"¡Qué demo!" estaba por exclamar Ren cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta con quien había tropezado. ...Horokeu... Con la misma sorpresa que su esclavo, lo miró atónito sin poder hablar. Era un momento extraño de felicidad, algo que creyeron que jamás llegaría, algo que deseaban que sucediera y sin embargo ninguno de los dos creía en verdad que pasaría.

Y Horokeu, con la embriaguez del encuentro, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar a Ren, vigorosamente, como si temiera que si lo soltase un poco se le escaparía de las manos y jamás lo vería de nuevo.

"...ah...Ren..." gimió Horokeu para si.

Al ser abrazado, Ren se sintió triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, aunque seguro de alguna manera, pues jamás en su vida había sido abrazado así. Pero al oír su nombre en labios de Horokeu, despertó del letargo en el que estaban sumidos ambos, letargo en el que parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Ren se apartó un poco de Horokeu, y, aunque podía notársele un poco de abatimiento en los ojos, le miró con crueldad y rencor.

Pronto, vació su camisa, dejó caer la comida que llevaba consigo encima de Horokeu y huyó de ahí.

_/Oh Dios.../_ pensó Horokeu, los perseguidores lo matarían...

-

Un chico de los alrededores del castillo de Lebana cuidaba de las flores de la tienda de su madre.

El chico era bien conocido por esa parte del pueblo por su singular buen parecido y su amabilidad con toda la gente.

A pesar de que su madre no ganaba mucho y ella y el chico tenían que mantenerse por si mismos, pues su marido y padre había muerto en la guerra, el chico lucia muy bien e incluso parecía de la realeza.

Tenía muchas pretendientes y sin embargo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de casarse con alguna de ellas. Antes de cumplir los diecisiete años, la poca alimentación que recibía repercutió finalmente y murió.

A la edad de quince tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al príncipe Nichrom en alguno de los esporádicos viajes que este realizaba para, según el"estar en contacto con su población". El príncipe Nichrom se enamoró de inmediato del chico, pero tuvo que acompañar a su hermano a una de sus campañas a Canaan y nunca lo volvió a ver.

El príncipe Nichrom volvió al pueblo algunos años después para encontrarse con la noticia de la muerte de su amado.

El príncipe no volvió a esa parte del reino jamás y a pesar de eso su gente lo siguió amando.

Aquel chico de singular buen parecido llevaba por nombre Lyserg, como aquella leyenda que su padre había traído de Canaan.

-

Con lo frágil y todo, Ren sabía pensar rápido y, evidentemente, sabía como vengarse.

Horokeu yacía en el suelo con un no tan inusual sabor metálico en la boca. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; según el, las heridas no eran tan graves, pero dolían. Su cabello se esparcía por el pasto mezclándose con la tierra, revuelto y libre de la banda que lo sostenía. Su ropa estaba sucia y no se sentía muy bien, pero la brisa de la tarde y el rojizo cielo que alcanzaba a apreciar mientras soplaba el viento que movía las ramas de los árboles lo reconfortaban en gran medida.

Quienes perseguían a Ren lo habían golpeado sin mucha piedad, pero por lo menos ahora podía descansar (aunque contra su propia voluntad). Tal vez tardaría un buen rato en moverse y continuar, Horokeu sonrió, sin embargo sentía que de algún modo Ren le había perdonado.

_Ren..._

No se veía su magnánima presencia por ningún lado; probablemente se había ido solo al encuentro de su hermana y lo abandonaría ahí.

Horokeu cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

-

"¿No sientes remordimiento?" preguntó ella.

"No" contestó él.

"¿Por qué, eran tus padres¿no es así?"

"Pues...si"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Me _gusta_ el poder y creo que mi padre era muy indulgente"

"¿Y tú, es tu hermano"

"¿Y?"

"Tal vez...en un futuro muy lejano, tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser amigos..."

"Tal vez..."

Él dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ella sólo sonrió.

-

Ahora no se sentía sucio y la brisa era frío ya.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos sin poder hacerlo completamente, el cielo ahora estaba muy oscuro y la luna brillaba en medio de él. Había estrellas muy hermosas encima y al lado suyo, Ren.

Sentado a su lado, lo miraba firme pero con algo de preocupación. Horokeu quiso tocar su mejilla, pero no pudo levantar su brazo totalmente debido al dolor. Gimió un poco, angustiando el rostro de Ren.

Horokeu dejó caer su brazo en la hierba y giro su cabeza lentamente, con cuidado de no sentir dolor, al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el príncipe.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Que estúpido era, Horokeu se había enamorado de Ren.

En las suyas, el príncipe tomo la mano que su esclavo había dejado caer hace tan solo unos momentos, rozándola contra la misma mejilla que Horokeu había tratado de alcanzar, provocando la sorpresa de este último.

Horokeu quiso hablar, pero no pudo; Ren lo miró y se recostó suavemente sobre el pecho lastimado del esclavo, aun con sus manos sujetando la de él.

Permanecieron así, en silencio, unos momentos.

"Te amo, Ren" dijo casi como suspiro Horokeu.

Ren se lo había prometido, no lo diría de nuevo, lo había jurado...

"...te amo"

Pero no le importaba, porque al final, con todo y lo que había prometido, Ren no creía en Dios.

* * *

TBC 

_-Yake: Ah si, a mi también me gusto el Ren del principio pero como que la historia me empezó a dominar a mi y ve lo que quedo, chale - gracias por leer!_

_-Lady Tao: Ahí sta el fic POR FIN! Y hay algo de HxR al rao va a haber mas, créeme que si ;)_

_-Makita: Siii! Hakuna matata, jajaja gracias, me hiciste sentir bien y luego les hago una guía a los perdidos, créeme que hasta yo me confundo, hasta hice un mapita para que no me perdiera y la historia tuviera algo sentido, en fin bye y gracias_

_-Ishisu-Magy: Ah YohxRen? Mmm si pero no, se puede decir que Yoh se quedara con las ganas, además el ya se va a casar, que no este de perro, estoy pensando en no ser tan mala onda con la Anna y darle un esposo de los buenos, pero no se...- uuuh en fin... gracias por el review!_

_-Pilikita y Kororito: Oh gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo también_

_-Mailyn Asakura: Ah! Que bueno tener nuevos colegas! Que bueno que de los primeros fics que lees sean los mios ah...creo que voy a llorar...(buuujuuujuuu) sigue leyendo!_

_-Asami1: Si, si va a haber HxR, y oh Dios mío! Y también olvido su cepillo de dientes y su enjuague para la gingivitis noooo! (Ren tiene gingivitis?), oh yo también estoy idiota... -_

_-Hikarimako: Ah que bueno que te guste el fic y también que bueno que te lo hayas aventado todo de un jalón, no se porque pero que bueno! U_

_-Zac Malfoy Snape: No eres la única perdida créemelo que no, y si, ese ganso de Lyserg esta muerto, la mera verdad sale hasta despuesito. Y creo que si me complico la vida - chale..._

_-CrazygirlXhiei: Uh, yo también amo a Hiei, es tan sexy... ah! Bueno Horokeu es el verdadero nombre de Hororhoro, que completo es Horokeu Usui. Y se supone que confunda y la haga de emoción pero si al final nomás no ahí luego te doy un resumen o algo. Sigue leyendo_

_-Kizna-chan: No creo ser una gran escritora, pero con que le guste a alguien mi fic, me basta, gracias por el review!_

_-Lucy: Espero que este capitulo no se te haga tan recto y si sí, dime para darme un tiro - Que bueno que lo lees :)_


End file.
